Crash and Burn
by ApocalypseJester
Summary: How different would Supernatural be if Sam and Dean were Samantha and Deanna?
1. Samantha and Deanna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural I am just taking from sand from their sandbox and playing with it.**

* * *

Lawrence, Kansas

November 2, 1983

* * *

Mary Winchester smiled warmly as she walked into the room of her daughter, the room had a mixture of toys from robots to barbie dolls. Sitting eagerly on a pale green race car bed sat her oldest daughter, Deanna.

Deanna had Mary's coloring but John's facial structure and freckles.

"Can I say good night to Sammy?" she blurted out bouncing in place excitedly causing Mary to laugh and sweep her up to place her on her hip.

"I don't see why not." she teased pressing a kiss to the side of her head causing her to giggle happily, Mary swept down the hall and entered the nursery flicking on the light.

The nursery was painted lime green with teddy bear borders, most of the objects in the room held a mix of stuff that could be either for a boy or a girl, Mary set Deanna down and she eagerly ran over to the crib scrambling up the stepping stool beside it.

"Careful Dee," Mary warned as she followed the excitable blonde over to the crib.

Deanna leaned over the bar on the crib and planted a sloppy wet kiss on Samantha's forehead, she leaned away with a proud smile completely ignoring the disgruntled look on her younger sister's face.

"Night, Sammy." Deanna chirped shifting from foot to foot with a bright grin. Mary smiled and smoothed away the fluffy brown hair from Samantha's forehead.

"Good night, love." she whispered and leaned down placing a kiss on her brow while subtly wiping away the spit that Deanna had left behind.

"Hey, Deanna." John Winchester leaned against the doorway, the smell of motor-oil clinging to him persistently.

"Daddy!" Deanna squealed as she stumbled off the stepping stool and leaped into John's arms with a happy giggle.

John laughed and swung her around placing her on his hip.

"So, what do you think? Is Sammy ready to play some ball?" He asked and Deanna shook her head violently.

"No, Daddy." she giggled.

"yeah, I guess not." John mused kissing the top of her head, Mary stopped in the doorway on her way out, it was easy to see she was exhausted.

"You got her?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I got her." John soothed as he leaned over to give her a kiss.

" _Ew_! That's nasty!" Deanna squeaked scrunching up her nose in a way that had Mary and John laughing,Mary leaned down and kissed Deanna's forehead.

"Good night, sweetie." She murmured before she walked down the hall and headed off to bed.

"Alright, kiddo , let's get you off to bed." John said with a grin as he adjusted his grip so he could turn the light off.

"Happy birthday, Sammy." John ducked out of the room closing the door behind him gently.

Samantha gurgled as she watched them leave, her feet swinging up so she could grab at her toes. The mobile above her head began to play a tune the baseballs and butterflies swinging as it began to spin, she laughed and reached for them.

The steady ticks from the clock on the wall stopped on 12:00 exactly, the only light in the room came form the moon and a crescent moon shaped night light on the wall which flickered and turned off.

* * *

Mary's eyes opened the instant the baby monitor began to crackle the cries were heavily covered by static. She didn't move for a moment, she couldn't quite place it but there was a feeling of wrongness in the air, almost charged. The clock on the nightstand kept flashing _12:00_.

"John?" She questioned voice soft and raspy from sleep,the other side of the bed was cold and untouched, Mary sighed and rubbed her eyes with her fingers as the cries got louder, she sat up and winced at the coldness of the floor.

She made her way to Samantha's nursery pausing and leaning against the door, a silhouette of a man stood infront of the crib rocking side to side.

"John? Is she hungry?" Mary asked tiredly

"S _hhh_." Mary arched a brow."Alright." she said amused as she turned to go back to bed when the light at the end of the hall began to she walked over to it tapping the cone around the bulb a few times until it stopped.

"Huh." Mary made a mental note to tell John about it in the morning and turned to go back to bed when she noticed more lights flickering down stairs and groaned softly. John had gotten into the habit of leaving the TV on before he went to bed.

Mary made her way down the stairs and stopped at the bottom her heart leaping into her throat.

"Oh my god." She breathed, John sat in his chair snoring softly as an old war movie played.

"Sammy! _Sammy_!" Mary cried as she rushed back up the stairs coming to an abrupt stop just inside the nursery.

Yellow eyes glinted from the darkness.

* * *

John jerked awake as a blood-curdling scream sounded from upstairs.

"Mary?" He croaked as he scrambled out of his chair and hastily rushed up the stairs towards Samantha's nursery, he shoved the door open and looked around carefully, the nursery was quiet and dark Samantha lay in her crib gurgling and blowing spit bubbles.

"Mary?" He called walking over to the crib and pushing the bar down, he trailed his finger over Sammy's cheek with a sigh.

"Hey, Sammy. You okay?" He questioned, she giggled and blew a few spit bubbles.

 _Drip._

John frowned at the dark spot beside Samantha's head and brushed his fingers over it, red staining the pillow.

 _Drip. Drip._

John knew quite well what blood looked like having seen quite a bit of it when he was over seas, he hesitantly looked up, he really wished he hadn't.

Mary was pinned to the ceiling, her stomach was slashed open staining her night gown red as she struggled to breathe,John's legs gave out and he fell to the floor his eyes never leaving Mary's

"No! Mary!" He shouted as flames burst from under her spreading unnaturally fast across the ceiling burning and destroying everything in it's path.

Johns mind was yelling at him to move, _to get Samantha and Deanna to safety_ , but his eyes wouldn't move from Mary's

Samantha gave a loud wail startling John enough for him to shoot up gather her up in her blankets and rush from the room.

Deanna was standing in the doorway to her room staring at him fearfully.

"Daddy?" John didn't answer as he shoved Sam into her arms.

"Take your sister outside as fast as you can and don't look back!" Deanna stared up at him with wide fearful eyes.

"Now, Deana, _go_!" He barked , she flinched and scampered off down the stairs.

John re-entered the nursery but Mary wasn't even visible any more, the flames burned brighter and brighter.

" _Mary_!" he screamed desperately as the flames reached the window. "No!"

* * *

Deanna hurried outside scrunching up her nose at the coldness in the grass as Samantha looked up at her squirming and giving little whines.

"It's okay, Sammy." Deanna soothed as she looked up at to Samantha's nursery window, an amber glow shining from it.

She let out a scream as she was suddenly lifted up, Samantha giving a wail of her own.

"I gotcha." John soothes as he runs quickly away from the house just as the window exploded showering the lawn with glass.

* * *

The firefighters worked diligently holding heavy hoses and aiming them at different parts of the house, an ambulance skidded to a stop, its driver hopping out and opening the back.

Neighbors lined the sidewalk venturing as close as they could before police officers waved them back.

"Stay back." was repeated multiple times.

John and Deanna sat on the hood of the Impala across the street, John holding tightly to Samantha who stared at the sky with wide moss green eyes.

"Daddy? Where's mommy?" Deanna asked.

"We'll get through this. I promise." John choked out pulling her tightly to his side and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

 **Stanford University**

 **October 31, 2005**

"Sam!" Jesse Moore stepped out of the bedroom dressed as a bloodied nurse, he was scowling as he adjusted a headband that had a handle on one side and a bloodied fake butcher blade on the other.

"Get a move on, would you? We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago!" He whined as he neared the other room where soft music could be heard.

"Sam! You coming or what?" the door opened to reveal a young woman, dark brown hair fell to her shoulders in soft waves, moss green eyes stared at the man pleadingly, unlike Jesse, she wasn't wearing a costume but a black tank top under a plaid long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, she was tall for a woman easily towering over Jesse by at least two feet.

"Do I have to Jesse?" She whined as she slumped against him resting her head on his shoulder as she awkwardly crouched.

"Yes!" He said with a laugh as she pulled her into a kiss with a sappy smile.

"It will be fun." He said kissing her with each word.

"And where's your costume?" He quizzed arching a brow, she gave a breathy laugh ducking her head to press her forehead against his staring into his eyes.

"You know how I feel about Halloween." she murmured softly, he sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"For me then?" He pleaded ghosting his fingers over her ribs causing her to jerk away with a loud laugh.

* * *

Samantha grinned as she watched Luis do a little jig to the song blaring through the bar, he somehow managed to not spill the three glasses in his hand.

Luis was dressed in a full ghoul costume, which was actually rather good and would probably be very hard to clean off.

He finally arrived at the table and handed Sam and Jesse a glass and leaned against the table in between them.

Jesse cleared his throat and raised his glass slightly.

"Here's to Sam, and her awesome LSAT victory." He said proudly, winking at Samantha who flushed and ducked her head.

"Oh," Luis leaned further against the table, ever the gossip queen."Do tell."

"Alright, _alright_. S'not that big of a deal." Samantha said, but tapped her glass against Jesse and Luis's nonetheless.

"Yes, she acts all humble now, but she scored a _one seventy-four_!" Jesse said with a proud grin towards Samantha who's face was going to be permanently red if he kept this up.

Luis snickered seeing what Jesse was doing, whoever made Sam blush the most won.

" _Oh_? Is that good?" He asked slyly, which from the dark glare Samantha sent his way, wasn't as sly as he'd hoped.

"Scary good." Jesse cooed leaning in to kiss the side of Samantha's head as he pulled her into a one armed hug.

Luis grinned at Sam his eyes sparkling.

"There you go. You are a first-round draft pick, you can go to any law school you want!" He said excitedly as he took the seat beside Sam bumping her with his shoulder.

"Actually," Sam took a sip from her glass and grinned at them. "I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay, I think I got a shot at a full ride next year." she said with one of her megawatt grins.

"O _oh_ , Miss confident over here!" Luis cheered,glancing at their now empty glasses.

"It's going to go great, don't worry ,Sam, you're the smartest girl I know," Jesse said as he noticed the worried look in her eyes.

"Mm..I hope so." she sighed, as she drummed her fingers on the table.

"S _ooo_ , How does it feel to be the golden girl of the family?" Luis implored wincing as Jesse stomped on his foot under the table.

"Ah," Sam paused giving a bitter smile. "They don't know." She said with a shrug.

Luis gaped at her.

"Oh, No, I would be _gloating_! Why not?" He whined as he slumped slightly, Sam snorted watching his antics with amusement.

"We're not exactly the Brady's, Luis." She said.

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables." He shot back sarcastically as he stood.

"More shots?" He said, his eyes holding the gleam they usually had when he was trying to get them so drunk they forgot their names.

"No." Jesse and Sam said in unison, Sam narrowed her eyes at the mischievous look in Luis's eyes.

" _No._ "

"All I'm hearing is _yes_!" He sang as he sauntered off to the bar anyways.

Jesse pulled her closer giving her a warm smile.

"Hey, don't worry about that interview. You're gonna knock 'em dead, you'll get that full ride. I know it!" He said with a grin and Sam chuckled leaning against him with a happy sigh.

"What are you an oracle?" He hummed seemingly thinking about it.

"I see in our future, some fun in the bedroom." She chuckled patting his cheek.

"No?" She gave him a smile and he grinned. "Maybe." He nodded finally and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

Sam groaned softly as a noise sounded through the apartment, she felt Jesse shift beside she pulled the alarm clock closer,squinting at the bright green numbers displaying a flashing _3:00_.

She huffed dropping her head back on the pillow planning on going back to sleep when there was a thud and a muffled she slipped out of bed, snagging Jesse's shirt from the floor and tugged it on,stepping out into the hall her eyes instantly locked onto the window in the living room which was opened

A shadow passed through the kitchen headed towards the living room,Samantha moved over behind the glass doorway which opened a moment later.

She grabbed the shadows shoulder, they instantly turned around and slapped her arm away roughly, Sam avoided the fist but couldn't avoid the hand that grabbed her arm and spun her shoving her into the next room.

Sam kicked at the shadow who just shoved her foot out of the way, this time she couldn't dodge the fist that sent her stumbling backwards a few more hits were exchanged before the shadow grabbed the front of her shirt and shoved against her throat sending her crashing to the ground.

The shadow straddled her and pressed their forearm against her throat and held her left wrist tightly in their hand.

They leaned forward into the light.

" _Boo_." Deanna looked the same as she had three years ago, Dirty blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders in waves, bottle green eyes, she had more freckles than last time and had also gained a slight tan.

"Dee?" Samantha asked incredulously breathing hard, a husky laugh left the blonde, Sam was surprised to feel that she had missed it.

"You scared the crap out of me!" She hissed scowling up at her older sister.

"Only 'cause you're outta practice, Sammy." Sam huffed at the slight southern drawl she had picked up, most likely from John.

Samantha grabbed Deanna's bicep and yanked her off of her before pushing her foot against her back sending her crashing to the floor, before she could get up Samantha sat on her.

"Or not." She wheezed, and Sam tapped her side causing her to jerk and hiss at her angrily." _Alrigh_ t, Let me up." Samantha grinned and stood, pulling Deanna from the floor and into a hug.

"What are you doing here, Dee?" Samantha asked holding her at arms length looking for the sign of bandages or blood.

" _Well_ ," Deanna gave an impish grin rocking on her heels. "I _was_ lookin' for a beer."She said as she patted Sam's shoulder with a grin, and started towards the kitchen.

Sam pulled her back in front of her planting her hands on her shoulders to keep her in place and stared at her intently.

" _What are you doing here_." She deflated with a huff, the only sign that she was uncomfortable was the slight furrow of her brows.

"Okay," she started slowly. "We gotta talk," she said looking up at her.

" _Dee_ ," Samantha groaned as she moved her hands up to press her palms to her eyes."You know I have a phone right?"

Deanna gave a low hum as she crossed her arms.

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?" she asked arching her left brow in Dad's signature ' _tell me the truth or else_ ' look. Sam winced slightly because, _no_ , she probably wouldn't have answered.

The light switched on revealing Jesse standing in the doorway, dressed only in his smurf boxers.

Samantha groaned softly as Deanna's brows rose.

"Well, _helloo_ there, handsome." she whistled appreciatively as her eyes trailed over Jesse who stared at her unimpressed.

"Sam?" She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Jesse. Hey. Deanna, this is my boyfriend, Jesse." Jesse's brows rose.

"Wait, this is your sister Deanna?"

"Unfortunately," Samantha said dryly as she watched Deanna's grin widen as she moved closer to Jesse, her eyes on his boxers.

"I love the smurfs." she purred as she eyed him. "Y'know, I gotta tell ya'. You are _way_ outta my sister's league." She said with a crooked grin.

" _Yeah_ , I'm just going to go get some clothes on." Jesse said as he began to back away.

"Oh, no, you're quite fine the way you are, seriously." she said moving slowly back to Samantha, who looked as if she was going to kill Deanna with her bare hands.

"Anyway, gotta borrow your girlfriend her, family business, serious stuff. Very nice meeting you, though." Sam stepped around Deanna and moved beside Jesse, who wrapped an arm around her.

"No, whatever you need to say you can say it in front of him" Deana looks to the ceiling as if asking for patience and takes a deep breath.

"Okay," she said slowly looking intensely at Sam. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Samantha scowled.

"So? He's probably working overtime on a Miller Time shift, he'll stumble back in sooner or later." Deana looks down scoffing quietly and looks back up.

"Dad's on a _huntin' trip_. And _he hasn't been home in a few days._ " She stressed.

Samantha stilled and Jesse looked up at her worriedly.

"Sam?" He asked softly frowning.

"Jesse. Excuse us for a moment, we need to talk outside."

* * *

"I mean, come on." Samantha pulled Jesse's sweater down finally as they made their way down the stairs."You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you!" SHe hissed glaring at Deanna who eyed her with a frown.

"You're not _hearin'_ me, Sammy. _Dad's missin'_. I need you to help me find him." Samantha gave a sigh of frustration.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then,too. He's always Missing, and he's always fine." Deanna stops and turns to Sam with a sigh.

"Not for this long,"She bit out."Now are you gonna come with me or not?" Samantha grit her teeth and leaned against the banister crossing her arms.

" _No_.I'm not."

"Why? It's just this one thing Sammy!"

"I swore I was done hunting." Samantha said. " _For good_." she added before Deanna can scoff.

Deanna scoffed anyways.

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." She huffs as she continues down the stairs.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, _he gave me a .45_!" She growled, Deanna stopped in front of the door and stared at her.

"Well, what else was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark." Samantha bit out.

"Don't be afraid of the dark? _Are you kiddin' me_? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You _know_ what's out there." Deanna said eyeing Samantha as if she was crazy.

"Yeah, I know, but still." Sam sighed some of the fight leaving her." The way we grew up, after mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her?" Deanna scowls and looks outside.

"But we still haven't found it! So we just keep killing everything we can find, hoping one day we'll get lucky and run across the damn thing."

"We save a lot of people doin' it." Deanna argued weakly, Samantha sighed studying her older sister.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" She asked, Deanna reacted she always had in the past.

She rolled her eyes and slammed the door open walking outside and striding up the stairs that lead to the parking lot.

"The weapon training, melting silver into bullets? Dee, we were raised like warriors." Samantha said easily catching up to her.

"So, what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal apple pie life?" Deanna demanded whipping around her lips pressed in a thin line.

"No." Samantha stared at her intently."Not normal. _Safe_." Deanna scoffed turning away.

"And that's why you ran away."

"I was just going to college." Samantha snarled waving her hand angrily. "It was _Dad_ who said if I was going to go I should just stay gone! That's what I'm doing! I'm staying gone!".

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble now." Deanna said as she ran her hand through her hair."If he's not dead already. I can feel it." she mumbled, more to herself than anything. Samantha stayed silent studying Deanna,easily picking out the dark circles under her eyes and the slight stubborn set to her shoulders.

She wondered how long it had been since Deanna had gotten more than three hours of sleep.

"I can't do this alone." She pleaded and Sam huffed.

"Yes you can." Deanna looked down with a sigh.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to." She grumbled and Samantha sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What was he hunting?" Deanna beamed and popped open the trunk of the impala releasing the spare-tire compartment.

Samantha noticed that since she had left it had gotten messier and had more than last time, Deanna propped a shotgun against the top of the trunk to hold it open and began to root around in the mess mumbling to herself.

"Let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Samantha leaned against the trunk watching her quietly for a moment.

"So why didn't you go with him?"

"What?" Deanna glanced at her with a frown before going back to digging around n the trunk.

"Why didn't you go with Dad when he left?" Deanna gave a low hum.

"Was down in New Orleans, voodoo thing." Samantha arched a brow, John had a protective streak a mile wide.

"He let you go hunting alone?" Deanna gave her a look.

"I'm twenty-six, dude." she grunted as she pulled a binder that was lodged into the side and flipped it open revealing crinkled papers, she grabbed the first one off the top.

"Here we are. So, Dad, was just outside Jericho, bout' a month ago, this guy," She passed over a printout of an article from September 19th, the head-line read ' _Centennial Highway Disappearance_ ' followed by a picture of a man named Andrew Carey. "Disappeared, they found his car, but his body was never found."

Samantha hummed as she scanned the article with a speed only students who crammed last minute for an exam could have.

"Could he have been kidnapped?" she asked looking up at Deanna who shrugged tapping her fingers on her leg.

"That's what I thought at first, but Carey wasn't the only one. Ten more in the past twenty years before Carey another guy went missin' in April, One in December '04,'03,'98, and '92." She said handing the articles over to Samantha who shuffled through them reading the little notes made by Deanna.

"All of them were men, they disappeared on the same five-mile stretch of road, their cars bein' found mostly in the same place." Deanna grabbed the articles and shoved them back into the binder.

She reached towards the back and pulled out a well worn duffel bag, she rummaged around in it for a moment and removed a tape recorder.

"Then I get a voicemail from dad,yesterday." she presses the play button and after a moment of static John's voice comes through.

" _Deanna...somethin' big is startin' to happen...I need to try an' figure out what's goin' on. It may...Be very careful, Deanna. We are all in danger._ " Deanna pressed stop.

"You know there's _EVP_ on that?" She asked frowning, Deanna gives her a cocky smirk.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like ridin' a bike, isn't it?" She said sarcastically as she ignored the dark scowl Samantha sent her way.

"All right. I slowed the message down, ran it through a gold wave, took out that hissy stuff, this is what I got."

" _I can never go home..."_ the voice, albeit slightly deep and distorted was obviously a woman.

"Never go home." Samantha mused as Deanna put the recorder away and shut the trunk, she leaned on it and crossed her arms staring at Samantha.

"Y'know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, asked you for a thing." Samantha sighed softly looking away.

Her eyes easily found the bedroom window, she knew she was going to regret it as soon as she opened her mouth.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." a smile bloomed on Deanna's face, that made Samantha's heart ache, she had really missed her sister.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday, wait here." she turned to leave.

"Wait, what's first thing Monday?" Deanna asked frowning.

"I have an interview." Deanna arched a brow.

"What? A job interview? Skip it." she said bluntly and Sam twitched.

"It's a law school interview, my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Deanna asked with a smirk waggling her brows.

"So we got a deal or not?"

"yeah, yeah."

"You can't seriously be leaving Sam." Jesse said walking into their bedroom as Samantha packed her duffel bag."Is this about your dad? Is he alright?" He asked with a frown.

"Yeah. You know, just a little family drama." she said turning on the lamp on top of the dresser as she rummages around for a moment,removing a couple of shirts which she tossed into the bag.

"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip." He said watching as she packed.

"Yeah. He's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose along with him. We're just going to go bring him back."

"And the interview?"

"I'll make the interview. It's just for a couple of days." Samantha said as she walked around the bed.

"Sam, stop for a second. Are you sure you're okay?" Samantha chuckled and sighed leaning against him, she closed her eyes and just took in the smells that made up Jesse,spicy aftershave and lingering traces of cigarette smoke.

"I'm fine."

"It's just.. you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up...kind of a huge deal." he said with a wince and Samantha sighed wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I'll be back in time, I promise." He huffed and pulled her into a kiss.

"Be careful, please?" she grinned at him kissing him gingerly.

"I'm always careful." she whispered hugging him tightly for a moment.

* * *

Samantha shifted through Deanna's box of tapes as 'Ramblin' Man' played on the radio.

"Hey!" Samantha leaned out the side of the car and blinked at Deanna who had a bag of funyuns and a mountain dew.

"You want breakfast?" She asked with a grin shaking the bag in her direction.

"I think...I'll pass." Samantha said slowly and continued sifting through the tapes

"So how'd you pay for that stuff?" Samantha asked as she watched Deanna put a card into her pocket."You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, huntin' aint exactly a pro ball career." she grumbled as she put the nozzle back into the pump.

"Besides, all we do is apply." She popped a funyun into her mouth. "It's not our fault they send us the cards." Sam put her legs back in the car and closed the door adjusting the box of tapes in her lap.

"Yeah? What names did you write on the applications this time?" Deanna hummed chewing slower.

"Burt Aframian and his daughter Hannah. Scored two cards out of the deal." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Sound about right." She growled in frustration as she put a cassette tape down."I swear, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." she said scrunching up her nose into what Deanna fondly calls bitch face #2.

"What? Why?" Samantha huffed.

"For one? They're cassette tapes, two?" she picks up some of the tapes dropping them once she names them.

"Black Sabbath? Motor head? Metallica?" Deanna snagged Metallica out of Samantha's hand.

"Greatest hits of mullet rock." Samantha dead panned.

"Well...I have one thing to say,Sammy." Deanna popped the tape into the player as she gave Samantha a smug look.

"House rules,Driver picks the music, Shot gun shuts their cake hole." she tossed the Metallica box back into the box of tapes and started up the impala.

"It's Sam, not Sammy, Sammy was a dorky twelve year old." Samantha bit out.

'Back in black' blared from the speakers and Samantha groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Huh? What.. I can't hear you over the music of the Gods!"

* * *

Samantha sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Alright. Thank you." she snapped the phone shut and looked to Deanna who was mouthing along to the song blaring from the radio."No one in the morgue or hospitals look like dad, so we can cross that out."

Deanna hummed glancing over at her then back to the road, a modern bridge followed the road, but a dirt path veered to the left of the road to an old looking bridge with rusting rails.

Two police cruisers were parked across from each other on the side of road,an officer leaning against a cruiser was speaking into the radio, reading from a notepad in his hand.

Three more officers were on the bridge two of them with a badge declaring them deputy's, Samantha could see two men in wet-suits wading in the water below the newer bridge.

"Alright, let's get this party started." Deanna reached over and opened the glove compartment removing an old Cigar box, upon seeing the inside Samantha groaned as she picked out the multiple ID cards each with a different name and information, but with John and Deanna's faces, Samantha could even see the ID card she had used when she was sixteen and had to play reporter.

Mostly the ID's were FBI and DEA.

"Seriously?" Deanna just winked and hopped out of the car.

One of the deputy's shouted something over the bridge and one of the men in the wet suit waved his hand and shook his head.

"No Sign of struggle," the deputy in the car grouched as they neared, Sam carefully stepped out of the way of the officer taking pictures of the car. "No footprints, no fingerprints. Damn near spotless. Almost too clean if you ask me." Sam could now read both the deputy's name tags the one inside had the name R. Heins the other, D. Jaffe.

"This kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" Jaffe asked.

"Yeah." Hein sighed as he shifted through some candy wrappers on the floor.

"How's Amy doing?"

"Well, she's putting up missing posters downtown."

"You fella's had another one just like this last month, didn't you?" Deanna cut in, Jaffe straightened from where he had been slightly leaving against the car.

"And who are you?" He asked suspiciously, Deanna flashed her badge.

"Federal marshals."

"You two ladies are a little young for marshals." He said skeptically, Deanna laughed grinning.

"Well, that's awfully kind of you." She trails over to the car scanning it briefly.

"You did have another one just like this, correct?" She asked glancing up at Jaffe.

"Yeah, that's right. 'Bout a mile up the road. There've been others before that." He said slightly shrugging his shoulders.

"And this victim, you knew him?" Samantha cut in before Deanna could open her mouth.

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody." Jaffe said with a nod as he watched Deanna circle the car slowly.

"Were there any connections between the victims? Beside the obvious bein' that they're all men?" Deanna asked tilting her head slightly.

"No. Not so far as we can tell."

"You have any theories?"Samantha asked as she joined Deanna.

"Honestly?" Jaffe rubbed at his jaw with a frown. "We don't know. Could be Serial murder? A kidnapping ring, even." Deanna arched a brow.

"And the incompetence of local police strikes once more." Samantha stomped roughly on Deanna's foot causing her to choke.

"Thank you for you time," Sam nods to Jaffe and Heins. "Gentleman." as they're walking away

Deanna cuffs the back of Sam's head.

"What was that for?" She demanded.

"You stepped on my foot." Deanna said petulantly.

"Yeah, well why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Deanna moves and stands in front of Samantha forcing her to stop.

"Come on, Sammy. The police have no idea what's goin' on, We're alone in this." She motioned between them with a slight quirk of her lips. "I mean, if we're goin' to find dad we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Sam cleared her throat subtly nudging Deanna's shoulder.

The sheriff stood there eyeing them suspiciously two men, most likely FBI, stood behind him.

"Can I help you girls?" He asked eyes narrowed, Deanna cleared her throat and gave a bland smile.

"No, sir, we were just leavin'." As the FBI agents walk by Deanna nods with a crooked grin on her face.

"Agent Mulder. Scully." They leave the bridge with the Sheriff staring after them.

* * *

Deanna and Sam cross the street to a young woman tacking up posters with the face of Troy Squire on them.

"Twenty bucks, that's her." Dean urged and Sam rolled her eyes ignoring her.

"Amy Pierce?" Amy turns eyeing them warily the hammer in her hands held in a white knuckled grip.

"yeah." She said slowly eyes flicking between the two.

"Troy told us about you. We're his cousins. I'm Deanna, this is Sammy." Amy frowned.

"He never mentioned you to me." She continues down the sidewalk Sam and Deanna falling in step with her, Deanna sighs with faux sadness.

"Well, that's Troy. We're not really around much, we're up in Modesto." Sam cleared her throat.

"We're looking for him too, we're kinda asking around." Another young woman walks up to Amy and puts a hand on her arm eyeing Sam and Deanna suspiciously.

"Are you okay, Amy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Sam asked and Amy bit her lip.

"There's a diner near here, we can talk there."

* * *

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and..." Amy's voice cracked and she sniffled wiping tears from her eyes. "He never did."

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked and Amy shook her head.

"Nothing I can remember." Sam shuffled awkwardly, the sun glinted off the pentagram in a circle around Amy's neck.

"I like your necklace." Amy grabbed the pendant in her hand giving a tremulous smile.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scar my parents," she said with a laugh. "With all that devil stuff." Sam nodded with a soft smile.

"A pentagram is really a protection against evil, very powerful, that is if you believe that kind of thing."

"Alright, here's the thing. The way Troy disappeared, somethin' s'not right. I need to know if you've heard anything, anything at all." Rachel and Amy share a look and Amy looks down at her hands picking at the nail polish.

"What is it?"

"Well.. with all these guys going missing, people talk." Rachel said uncomfortably.

"About what?" Sam and Deanna asked in unison leaning forward slightly.

"It's kind of a local legend. This girl got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Samantha nodded listening attentively.

"Well," Rachel cleared her throat."Supposedly she's still out there, She hitchikes, whoever picked her up disappear forever."

Sam and Deanna shared a look.

* * *

 **Part one of the pilot! i figured I'd split it into two parts instead of one long one.**

 **I was having a bit of trouble with some of the scenes I wanted to give the characters more dialogue, i took out some scenes, I've got most of the second part of the pilot planned out.**

 **So Deanna and Samantha..tell me what you think, I wanted Deanna to still be a snarky little shit but she's definitely not going to act like Dean.**

 ** _Trivia:_**

 ** _-I originally planned on keeping Jesse as Jessica, but i kept having trouble with the dialogue between the two it was almost basically a cut and copy conversation that was really dry s i made Jessica into Jesse and adjusted the dialogue._**

 ** _-I spent three hours trying to figure out a title and i chose crash and burn as a nod to Jessica ("What would I do without you?" "Crash and Burn.") because I like to cry (that was sarcasm right there btw) my sister keeps sharing sad head canons for supernatural and i saw one where Crash and burn was Sam and Jess's little catchphrase._**

 ** _-Deanna's accent is based off my cousins who live in Tennessee with a slight twist in some of the words, Sam doesn't have that accent but sometimes she says a word a certain way that gives her away._**

 ** _-I was originally going to have Mary survive and John die._**

 **Sorry if you see any mistakes! I'll try and get them all soon :)**

 **So...Review please, tell me what you think!**


	2. Constance Welch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural I am just taking from sand from their sandbox and playing with it.**

* * *

' _Female Murder Hitchhiking_ ' Deanna huffed as no results came up and removed Hitchhiking and put Centennial Highway instead, it came up with the same response.

"Move over, let me try." Sam piped up reaching for the mouse.

" _No_ , I got it." Deanna hissed slapping her hand away, she wiggled her fingers over the keys for a moment and just before she started to type Sam shoved her chair causing her to spin and slide down the table

" _Dude_! Come on!" she moved back beside Sam slugging her in the shoulder with a scowl."Do you have to be such a control freak?" Sam rolled her eyes as she cleared the search bar.

"Angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, instead of murder let's try..." Sam's fingers flew across the keyboard typing in 'Suicide on Centennial'.

She gave Deanna a smug look as one result popped up.

"Local woman drowns, ruled as suicide," Sam read eyes scanning the article quickly."Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, jumped from the Sylvania bridge mile 33, Centennial highway." The picture on the article showed a smiling young woman with dark hair and eyes.

Sam scrolled down, briefly looking at the picture of Joseph Welch infront of the bridge.

"Just hours earlier,Constance called emergency services, she said she had left her children in the bathtub for a few moments and when she returned they were both dead." Deanna flopped backwards in her chair expelling a burst of air.

"Well, only one place left to check."

* * *

Deanna put the impala in park and drummed her fingers on the wheel.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." she drawled leaning forward and peering at the bridge. Sam rolled her eyes as she climbed out of the passenger side.

"Do you think Dad would have been here?" She asked looking at Deanna with a frown.

"Well, probably, if he's chasin' the same story, we're bound to run in to him sooner or later." Deanna replied with a shrug as she walked towards the middle of the bridge, Sam caught up to her easily.

"So, now what?" Deanna glances at her from the corner of her eye.

"We keep doin' what we are already doin'. It might take a while." Sam stopped biting the inside of her cheek.

"Dee, you know I have that interview Monday-" Deanna scoffs rolling her eyes.  
"Right, the Interview." She growled. "You're really serious 'bout this? You're gonna become a lawyer? Marry Jesse?" Sam crosses her arms.

"Maybe? Why can't I, Dee?"

"Does he know? About the hunting? The things you've done?" Sam narrowed her eyes.

"No. And he will never find out either." Deanna huffs shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket and whipped around continuing towards the middle of the bridge.

" _Sure_ , like that's healthy. You can pretend you're normal, Sammy. But sooner or later, you're gonna have to face up to who you really are."

"Oh, and Who's that?"

"One of us. A hunter." Sam stepped in front of Deanna baring her teeth.

"I'm not like you and dad, Dee. I refuse to have this as my life." Deanna poked her sharply in the middle of her chest.

"You have a responsibility t-"

"To what Dee? Dad and his revenge? You know I wouldn't know what mom looks like if it wasn't for the pictures." She threw her hands up into the air."Even if we do kill the thing that murdered mom, it wouldn't make a difference, She would still be dead and will never be coming back."

Deanna gave a snarl and shoved Samantha against one of the support beams attached to the railing and got into her face.

" _Don't_. Just don't Sam." She said softly her shoulders slumping. "Don't talk about her like that." Deanna released Sam's shirt and turned to the side pausing mid step.

"Sam."

A woman in a tattered white dress stood on the rail of the bridge, she looked over at them as she stepped forward and off the edge.

They raced over to the railing looking around wildly.

"Damn! Where'd she go?"

"How would I know?" Sam asked incredulously, Deanna frowned as 'Jukebox hero' sounded on the bridge, she leaned around Sam and stared dumbly at the Impala, she patted her pocket where the keys were stored. 

"Oh, _hell_ no." Deanna hissed angrily.

"Get a move on Dee." Sam cried turning Deanna around and forcing her to run.

"Go! Go!" she shouted as the Impala flew towards them, they both quickly pitched themselves over the railing.

After a moment the Impala shut off.

Samantha groaned as she hung from the side of the bridge, she made a mental note to thank Becky later for dragging her off to those gymnastics classes.

She grunted as she pulled herself over the railing.

"Dee?" She calls looking around worriedly, she looked over the railing and bit back a laugh.

Deanna was pulling her self from the river covered head to toe in mud.

"Are you alright?" Deanna flipped her off and climbs onto the bank flopping on her back and catching her breath.

"That _bitch_!" She wheezed smacking the ground.

* * *

Deanna shut the hood of the Impala and pressed her palms against it with a relieved sigh.

"Did she break it?" Sam asked from where she was leaning against the rail writing in a notepad.

"It's alright." Deanna replied with a crooked smile which changed to a scowl as she glared at the spot where Constance had jumped from the bridge.

"Well, she doesn't seem to want us digging around, any ideas where we go from here?" Sam asked as she walked over to the hood of the impala and leaned on it.

Deanna shrugs and flicks her hand with a scowl little bits of mud flying from her hands.

"Dude, you smell like ass." Sam sniffs her nose scrunching up in disgust.

"Oh yeah?" Deanna asks slowly causing Sam to narrow her eyes.

"Don't even think about it." Sam hissed dodging Deanna who leaped at her brushing against her side.

* * *

Deanna tossed a Master card with the name Hannah Aframian onto the guest ledger.

"One room, please." Deanna, who was still covered in mud that had slowly started to dry, leaned slightly against the counter.

Sam stood behind her sulking with her whole left side covered in the same mud as well as a smeared hand print in the middle of her face.

The old man arched a brow as he studied the card.

"Are you having a reunion or something?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked with a frown making the mud on her face crack a bit.

"I had another Aframian, Burt I believe his name was. He came and bought a room for the whole month." Deanna looked at Sam.

"Can we have the room number please?"

* * *

Sam pushed the motel door open as she shoved the lock pick into her pocket, she yanked Deanna in leaving a little cloud of dust behind and closed the door.

The room looked as if a tornado had gone through it, the walls had an assortment of papers pinned to them from maps to clippings from a newspaper to pictures and post it notes. Books were piled on the only desk in the room and boxes covered the floor and bed, there was a box pressed into the furthest corner with a hazardous-material symbol.

"Good ole' dad." Deanna said with a grin as she walked over to a lamp and switched it on, she picked up a half eaten hamburger and sniffed it jerking away with a gag.

"He hasn't been here for a couple of days at least." She said with a grimace, Sam carefully stepped over a salt line on the floor.

"Salt, cats-eye shells..Dad was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." she muttered as she fixed the salt.

"Check it out, Centennial Highway victims." Sam brushed her hands off on her pants and walked over to stand beside Deanna.

"I don't get it. There's no connection between them, their jobs don't cross at all, the only thing that connects them is them being men and white." Deanna said tapping the first picture of William Durrell.

Sam stepped back and scanned the walls, John seemed to have been researching multiple different cases, something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, there was a picture captioned ' _MORTIS DANSE_ ' with a skeletal person blowing a horn. A few articles, mostly covering Devils and Demons, were bunched together with articles about Sirens, Witches, and possessions.

Sams eyes stopped on a familiar article that had a green post it note that read ' _Woman in White_ '

"Dad figured it out." Sam said walking closer to the wall.

"And?"

"Constance Welch is a woman in white." Deanna blinked and looked at the victims and arched a brow.

"Cheatin' bastards." she said amused before clearing her throat. "Any note saying if dad found the corpse and destroyed it?" Sam shook her head.

"Don't forget, she might have another weakness."

"Well, whatever it is we need to find it." Sam tapped a photo of Joseph Welch.

"if we want to find out where she's buried we need to talk to Joseph Welch, if he's still alive that is."  
"Alright, well you find that address, I'm going to go take a shower." Sam sighed as Deanna headed towards the bathroom.

"Hey...Dee, I want to apologize. What I said earlier about mom, I'm sorry." Deanna grinned and winked.

"Don't get sappy on me now, Sammy." Sam snorted shaking her head.

"Alright. Jerk." She said fondly.

" _Bitch_." Deanna sang as she closed the bathroom door.

Sam grinned as she plopped on the bed, her eyes falling on a rosary hanging in front of a large mirror, a photo was stuck to the frame.

She stand and grabs the picture with a sad smile.

John sat on the hood of the impala smiling as he tickled Samantha who was in his lap, Deanna was grinning beside john with a baseball bat across her lap, there was a butterfly bandage across the bridge of her nose which had an angry bruise forming.

* * *

' _Hey, Sam!It's Jesse, are you doing okay? It's about 10:20 Saturday night, movie night, I'm watching the Evil dead_ -' Deanna emerges from the bathroom whistling a tune, Sam had already washed the mud off of her face and changed.

"I'm gonna go grab somethin' to eat at the diner down the street, you want anythin'?" Deanna asked as she fixed the back of her boots.

"I'm good." Sam replied as she packed away the books John had left behind.

"Aframian's buyin'." Deanna sang flashing the card with a grin, Sam stared at her unimpressed and Deanna shrugged. "Your loss."

* * *

Deanna whistled a tune as she crossed the lot spinning her keys in her hand, she stopped just before the impala.

"Sonnuva bitch." The motel clerk, who was talking to the deputies, pointed over at her, Deanna quickly turned away and pulled out her cell phone.

" _You couldn't have gotten into trouble already,you just walked out the door!_ "

"Five-oh, take off." Sam gave a muffled curse.

" _What about you?_ "

"They've already seen me. Go find dad." Deanna snapped her phone shut and shoved it into her bra spinning on her heel.

"Gentleman!" She greeted with an impish grin. "What can I do for ya?"

"Where's your partner?" Jaffe asked arching a brow.

"Partner? What partner?" Jaffe nodded to Hein who heads towards the motel, Deanna could just see the curtain move.

"Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards, you got anything that's real?" Deanna grinned and squeezed her chest.

"These are."

A few minutes later and Deanna is slammed against the hood of the car.

"If you wanted me to bend over you could have asked." She huffed ignoring Jaffe's little spiel.

* * *

Sheriff Pierce entered the room an evidence box held in his arms, he dropped it on the table and sat on the edge of the table.

"Ready to give us your real name?" He asked and Deanna sighed leaning forward a bit.

"It's Nugent. Sandra Nugent."

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here." Deanna arched a brow.

"We talkin' misdemeanor trouble or squeal like a pig trouble?"

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall." Deanna sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. You are officially a suspect."

"Oh yeah, I was three when the first guy went missin'." she scoffed.

"You've got partners. One of 'em's and older guy. So tell me. _Deanna_." He tossed a well worn leather bound journal onto the table.

"This his?" Pierce begins to flip through the pages, some of the pages a mirror to the wall of the motel.

"See, I thought that might be your name. I leafed through this. What little I could make out." He scowls in disgust. "It's nine kinds of crazy." Deanna subtly leaned closer.

"But I found this,too." He flipped to nearly the last page circled in red were the words ' _Deanna 35-111_ '

"You'll stay right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means." As soon as pierce left Deanna pulled the journal closer.

"Damn it dad." 

* * *

Sam and Joseph Welch walked down a junk filled driveway, it reminded Sam of the few summers at Bobby's.

Joseph was studying the picture Sam had found at the motel.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him." Joseph handed the photo back to Sam."He came by three or four days ago, said he was a reporter." Sam nodded as she held her notepad in hand.

"That's right. We're working on a story together." Joseph frowned clearing his throat.

"Well, I don't know what kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me..." He murmured wringing his hat in his hands.

"About Constance?" Sam asked and Joseph nodded.

"He asked me where she was buried." He said broken scrubbing a hand down his face.

"Mr Welch, I know this is hard but can you tell me where Constance was buried again? This is just fact checking, the last time you'll hear from us, I swear." Sam promised.

"In a plot, over at the home place on Breckenridge." Sam came to a stop and studied Joseph carefully.

"Mr. Welch, was your marriage a happy marriage?" He hesitated a moment an odd look on his face.

"Definitely." Sam nodded and closed her notepad.

"Thank you for your time Mr Welch."

* * *

"It' my high school locker combo, I have a bad memory you see." Deanna drawled.

"We gonna do this all night long?" Pierce demanded in frustration as Deanna gave a cocky smirk.

Jaffe leaned in to the room with a frown.

"We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road." Pierce stood cursing under his breath as he grabbed his hat and walked around the table.

"You have to go to the bathroom?"

"Not currently no." Deanna said eyeing him warily.

"Good." he handcuffed her to the table and rushed out the door, Deanna waited a few moments and grabbed a paper clip from the journal, she shifted her hands a bit the metal biting in to her wrists as she carefully unlocked her self catching the cuffs before they hit the floor.

She snagged the journal and tucked it into the inner pocket of her jacket and peered through the window making sure the office was empty.

She quickly found the fire escape glaring at the sky, she had been in that stupid room all day.

* * *

Sam grabbed her phone as the obnoxious sound of Britney Spears rang through the car.

"Damn it Deanna!" She hissed as she answered it.

" _Fake 911 phone call? I thought you were goin' into law Sammy, for shame!_ "

"Yeah, your welcome. Quit changing my ringtone by the way, jerk."

" _Bitch. Listen we gotta talk_."

"Tell me about it. Constance is buried behind her old house, that's where dad should be."

" _Sammy, shut your trap a moment would ya?_ " Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm listening."

" _Dad's not here, he split and left his journal behind, I checked the logged calls before I left, guess who called the cops as a concerned citizen?_ " Sam scowled.

"He's _still_ trying to test us after all these years? Did he leave us any notes?"

"The same old ex-Marine crap, Coordinates."

"Okay, something is going on here, what could be so important that dad half asses a job and leaves the mess for us to clean up? What the hell is going on, De- _HOLY SHIT_!" Sam slammed on the breaks staring at Constance who stood in front of her car.

"Sammy? Sam! Answer me Damn it!" Sam swallows thickly.

"Um, Dee, I found Constance."

"Take me home." Sam shivered as she stared at Constance who was now sitting in the passenger seat.

"No. First off I'm not a man and I'm not unfaithful." Constance glared and with a click the doors locked.

The Impala shot forward with squealing tires headed towards Breckenridge Road.

* * *

"Shit, shit, _shit_!" Deanna rushed down the dirt road tossing the small spider-man bike she had stole to the side, she slid to a stop behind the impala and removed the shot gun she rushed around the side and shot Constance who was sitting in Sam's lap her hands around her throat.

"I'm taking you home." Sam croaked and Deanna gaped as Sam drove the Impala through the front of the house at full speed.

"SAM!" Deanna rushed through the wreckage sliding over a fallen dresser."Sammy! You idiot!" She hissed as she pulled open the door.

Sam winced as she peeled her forehead away from the steering wheel hissing in pain as she prodded the gash above her eyebrow.

"You okay?"

"I think so." she groaned as she slowly got out of the car, Constance stood at the bottom of the stairs holding a photo to her chest sobbing softly, she glared at them and threw the picture towards the ground the glass shattering.

She gave a scream of rage and the bookshelf flew towards Sam and Deanna pinning them against the front of the car, Sam wheezed as she dropped her head onto the top of the bookshelf.

water began to fall from the stairs and the lights turned on and flickered. At the top of the stairs stood a boy and a girl.

" _You've come home to us, Mommy._ " Constance stilled a sob leaving her lips.

The kids appeared behind her and hugged her tightly, Constance wailed her image distorting and twisting as the three melted to a puddle on the floor.

Sam and Deanna shoved the bookshelf away from them and walked over to the puddle, Deanna frowned looking around.

"This is where she drowned the kids." Sam nodded leaning against the banister with her arms around her ribs.

"That's why she couldn't go home. She was too scared to face them." Deanna grinned.

"Her weak spot, good work kiddo." she chirped slapping Sam's shoulder causing her to wheeze and laugh softly her voice raspy.

"What's with you shooting her in the face, you freak?" She asked amused as she limped over to the Impala where Deanna was checking it.

"Hey, I save your ass and you know it." She said before growling."If you screwed up my car, I will kill you." Sam let out a laugh as she slapped Deanna on the back.

* * *

Sam hummed as she scanned the map she had snagged just before they left Jericho, she had a flashlight between her lips and a pencil and ruler in her hands.

She removed the flashlight with a grin.

"Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Deanna arched a brow peering over at the map and nodded eyes going back to the road.

"Charming, always loved freezing my ass of. How far?" Sam snorted, Deanna was always cold for some reason.

"Six hundred miles, give or take." Deanna grinned.

"If we shag ass we could make it by mornin'!" Sam bit her lip as she put the map back into the glove box.

"Dee..." Deanna sighed and slumped.

"The interview, whatever. I'll take you home." Sam winced and turned off the flashlight and began to watch the scenery as they drove by.

* * *

"alright kiddo, here's your stop." Deanna said as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. Sam sighed. and got out leaning down to look at her.

"Call me if you find him?" Deanna nodded not looking at her.

"Maybe I can meet up with you later?"

"Yeah, alright." Sam sighed and drummed her fingers on the inside of the car and turned away, Deanna leaned over.

"Sammy?" Sam turned with Bitch face # 5 aka ' _don't call me Sammy_ '."We made one hell of a team back there kid, we should do this more often." Sam's lips twitched.

"Yeah..we should." Deanna clears her throat and drove off, Sam sighed heavily and ran her hand down her face with a groan.

* * *

Sam unlocked the door to the apartment stepping in frowning at the lack of light and noise.

"Jesse?" She closed the door and stepped into the kitchen. "You home?"

On the table there was a plate of store bought cookies with a note in front of it, ' _I bought these from the bottom of my heart, Love you_!' Sam let out a laugh as she snags one and entered the bedroom quietly.

The shower was running a soft voice humming a tune.

Sam grinned and flopped on the bed with a sigh and closed her eyes.

 _Drip._

 _Drip. Drip._

Sam's eyes snapped open and she gasped in horror her heart dropping in her chest.

"NO!" Jesse was pinned to the ceiling his stomach was slashed open and he was struggling to breath, Flames burst from underneath him and spread across the ceiling.

The door was kicked open revealing Deanna who stared wide eyed up at the ceiling before she looked back to Sam.

"Sam!" Deanna rushed over grabbing Sam's duffel bag and pulled her to her feet.

"Jesse! no!" She wailed struggling against Deanna's arms, Deanna growled and hefted Sam up and rushed from the room.

* * *

Deanna leaned against the Impala as she watched firemen try and put out the fire, campus police were keeping away onlookers, she turned away and walked around the back of the car.

Sam was leaning with her hands placed on the bumper of the impala with her eyes squeezed tightly closed , her teeth bit in to her bottom lip as her whole body shook with sobs.

Deanna pulled her up and into a hug, Sam desperately clinging to her and sobbing into her shoulder.

"S _hhh_ , it's alright, Sammy. I got you."

* * *

 **Whew! that took _forever_! I hope you like it!  
**

 **Trivia:**

 **- _John loves to test the girls by getting them into different situations to see how they handle them_**

 ** _-Samantha is not as angsty as Sam,_**

 ** _-Samantha has up to thirty different bitch faces some reserved only for certain people (Deanna, John, Luis and Jesse)_**

 ** _-Deanna is a bit more lewd than Dean._**

 **I probably should give some info on Samantha and Deanna sooo-  
**

 **Samantha:**

 _ **She likes to have all the information upfront and makes notes on things most would seem unimportant hence the notepad, she would actually make a fantastic reporter and was originally going to go into that field but after she read some law books in a fit of boredom she decided against it.**_

 _ **Samantha is somewhat good at gymnastics, she loves to eat healthy but every month or so she eats a ton of junk food to satisfy her sweet tooth. She can't cook to save her life but she can make a mean peanut butter and jelly.**_

 _ **She is great with conversations and can easily get information without the person knowing they even gave it to her.**_

 **Deanna:**

 _ **She is a bit of a pervert and is the kind of person who would watch porn in a room with a whole bunch of people and not even care, like Dean she loves greasy food and can eat things twice her body weight with no problem. Despite what she says she is rather sensitive and enjoys reading trashy romance novels and watching soap operas, she enjoys watching old westerns and bad horror movies.**_

 _ **She is really great with kids, she can't cook anything on a stove top but she can bake, she loves to rile Samantha up and even has a mental check list of how many times she can do it in a day. She doesn't trust or love someone easy but when she does she gives 100% of herself in making sure whoever it is feels loved. She swing either way and can usually sweet talk her way out of sticky situations that usually ends up with her and whoever she was fighting with spending the night together.**_

 _ **She is a prankster and does small little things that usually lead up to something that embarrasses Samantha (don't let Sam's sweet facade fool you she's a vengeful bitch when it comes to pranking).**_

 **I might do a little more of Deanna and Samantha's personalities, i quite liked that :)  
**

 **Welp i'm off going to do some research and start on the third chapter, After Wendigo I'm going to do a custom case, I had a rather neat idea for one, until next time! Byeeee!**


End file.
